Leaving Home
by Ashluvsmusic247
Summary: Akahana has arrived at the Leaf village awaiting for the plan to take control


_**Chapter II**_

I didn't fully explain myself earlier. My looks well…I'm obviously a girl. But I'll make this fast. I have _long_ black hair with my bangs streaked purple, my eyes are also purple. 'I made it to the village if I pass this mission then Orochimaru won't be angry with me this time.'

"The Leaf Village is pretty big" Akahana said looking at the gate tightening her Grass Village headband.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

I made my way through the village when I ran into Kira and Kabuto.

"Akahana you're suppose to be on that mission for lord Orochimaru" Kabuto said in a hushed voice.

"I finished the mission right when you two left." I replied sternly.

"…Well knowing you Akahana you work faster than most of us."

Kira slightly glared and looked away.

"Don't take it personal Kira you're better than me at most things."

A mysterious boy suddenly walked by and Kira and Kabuto acted like the boy wasn't even there and just kept discussing with each other.

"You remember the game plan don't you?" Kira said seeming like she was in a bad mood.

The boy walked past me. It was like time slowed to a stop, I watched him out of the corner of my eye and realized it was Sasuke Uchiha then…

"HEY! Akahana." Kira said snapping her fingers in my face.

I shook my head and spoke"Sorry but," I lowered my voice "that's Sasuke Uchiha isn't it?"

Kabuto and Kira nodded. "Yes, Kabuto and I have seen him around lately, gathering info about him." I suddenly pulled Kira to the side accidentally grabbing her sea green hair.

"Hey what are you going to do with your little brother Gin, he's going to be by himself."

"He'll be fine; he's old enough to do what ever." She replied annoyed

Gin was a year younger than Kira he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Strangely his hair turns brown in the winter also his eyes turn darker. I don't find her scary but I'm only 45 and I'm facing a demon…lovely lets just have her steal my soul for a change, I'd love to die soon if Orochimaru doesn't notice me for who I am.

"Alright." I sighed then stepped back letting go of her shoulder.

"Akahana, if I were you I'd stop chatting and get to work." Kabuto said seeming cold.

I looked over at him with an evil and cold stare warning him not to make me angry.

Then spoke with a demonic smile "Kabuto…. you've never worked beside me so you wouldn't know how I work."

Kabuto let out a sigh then walked down towards a building.

"I'll see around, Kira" I said disappearing into black feathers.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

'Being irritated was not in my nature, but with these annoying kids from Team 7 are getting on my nerves'

"HEY YOU, PRETTY GIRL!" Said a spiky blonde hair boy all dressed in orange.

I casually turned around looking over the boy not knowing he was small.

"Down here!" He said seeming ticked off that I looked over him so I looked down at him and said, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm use to talking to adults" with a nervous laugh he nodded and then pointed his finger in my face nearly touching my nose.

"Are you here for the exams too?"

I sighed and moved his finger out of my face and spoke calmly to not show my irritation with his loudness

"Yes I am. Are you?" I somewhat regretted saying that, but I realized I could kill him in the Forest of Death.

"Yeah! It's going to be awesome and Kaka….."

The boy was suddenly interrupted by a pink haired girl with big green eyes (and a large forehead.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?" She shouted hitting him in the head.

"Sakura-Chan… I was just talking to her." 'Naruto' whined

"I don't care." She turned to me and smiled as she spoke with a nervous tone. "I'm sorry if Naruto here was annoying you I'll make sure it will never happen again, and…. And… "

"It's fine" I said interrupting her.

"What is your name, where did you come from? I don't see your headband." She suddenly spoke with seriousness.

I pulled out a passport with the information needed.

"I am Akahana Kunie from the Village Hidden in the Grass." I suddenly showed my irritation by speaking in a tone that I think scared both of them.

"Sakura… Naruto would you quit pestering the foreigners?" A mysterious voice spoke behind me.

"Sasuke-Kun I-I-I-I-I was just getting information on this girl," Sakura stammered and lowered her voice coming closer to his ear. "It's kind of suspicious for someone like her dressed in all black to be roaming around in our village."

I got more irritated then.

"Yeah, a girl wearing a black skirt with a black and purple t-shirt and boots that's calmly walking through our village is _SO_ suspicious." Sasuke said with sarcasm.

I disappeared hoping they wouldn't follow and also hoping I wouldn't kill them now.

"You forgot the sword on her back, plus that eye patch and the evil look in her eye." Sakura said.

"Hey, she's gone." Naruto said just now noticing after he's been watching me for the past 5 minuets.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

I was lying back on top of a bench on the roof of a building daydreaming about a plan that would work for this mission when a voice cut me off.

"Hey you that's my spot." I looked over to see a boy with a lazy look in his eye.

"Funny, I thought nobody came up here. I'll just be on my way then." I spoke trying not to get into a fight with him.

"That's alright."

I got up and walked past him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Akahana" I responded calmly and left in an instant.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Man there is no peace for me here." I said to myself.

"It's a big village what do you expect?" Said a voice I knew all too well ….Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi," I said turning around "well you should know I don't like big crowds."

"I thought you were dead."

"Oh. Is that what the Grass is saying now? Is that I died?" I gave a small chuckle.

"There really saying Orochimaru killed you."

I scoffed "He can't even lay a hand on me with out him getting severely injured," I smirked. "But I did engage in a conversation with him."

"And?"

"So you are interested in what I have to say? Well… he said my power was great and it should be used against my village and the Leaf, so he asked me to join him," I narrowed my eyes. "I refused. Someone like him doesn't need me." I lied hoping it was convincing

"You were a smart girl. You still are" He said pulling out Make-out Paradise and started to read.

"You always covered your face." I grabbed the book out of his hand. "Pay attention when talking to a woman" I didn't mean to nag, but it bugged me that he was read a perverted romantic novel.

Kakashi let out a sigh "I'll never finish reading my book if you don't let me" I gave him the book back

"I'll see you around." I turned around and started to walk away then stopped and turned my head enough to look at Kakashi with the corner of my one eye "By the way, you better control you students of yours." I smirked then walked off.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

I set my bag down to unlock my room door at the INN I was staying in. As I opened the door I grabbed my bag and walked inside setting down on a small table near the door along with the room key and shut the door.

"You know how to keep your cover, Akahana" Orochimaru said giving me a cunningly evil smile.

My eyes widened in shock wondering how he got in.

Chapter III coming soon

Reminder: I don't own Naruto or anything else .

**IMPORTANT: **I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is very far from its dead line. I have been a procrastinator lately, plus I've been having terrible focus so I am now taking A.D.D pills and they seem to be helping. I don't know when the next chapter will be . soon I hope

_-Ashes_


End file.
